mattiethemousexreaderrabbit4everloverfandomcom-20200215-history
Reader Little
Reader Little is MattietheMouseXReaderRabbit4everlover's movie spoof of Disney's 2005 Pixar/animated film "Chicken Little". It appeared on November 26, 2016 in honor of "Moana". ''Cast: *Reader Rabbit (Reader Rabbit) as Chicken Little'' *''Mattie the Mouse (Reader Rabbit) as Abby Mallard'' *''Homer Simpson (The Simpsons) as Runt of the Litter'' *''Bart Simpson (The Simpsons) as Fish Out of Water'' *''Cruella DeVil (101 Dalmatians) as Foxy Loxy (Bad)'' *''Marge Simpson (The Simpsons) as Foxy Loxy (Good)'' *''Ursula (The Little Mermaid) as Goosey Loosey (Bad)'' *''Lois Griffin (Family Guy) as Goosey Loosey (Good)'' *''Adult Simba (The Lion King) as Buck Cluck'' *''Adult Kovu (The Lion King II: Simba's Pride) as Turkey Lurkey'' *''Alvin (Alvin and the Chipmunks) as Morkubine Porcupine'' *''Peter Griffin (Family Guy) as Mr. Woolensworth'' *''Zeke (Wade) as Kirby'' *''Kristoff (Frozen) as Melvin (Kriby's Father)'' *''Anna (Frozen) as Tina (Kriby's Mother)'' *''Grandpa Abe (The Simpsons) as Coach'' *''Dave (Alvin and the Chipmunks) as Dog Announcer'' *''Chief Wiggum (The Simpsons) as Alien Cop'' ''Chapters: #Reader Little Part 1 - The Sky is Falling!'' #''Reader Little Part 2 - "One Little Slip"'' #''Reader Little Part 3 - School Meeting'' #''Reader Little Part 4 - Dodgeball'' #''Reader Little Part 5 - The Big Game'' #''Reader Little Part 6 - Closure'' #''Reader Little Part 7 - Piece of the Sky'' #''Reader Little Part 8 - Rescue Bart'' #''Reader Little Part 9 - We're Next'' #''Reader Little Part 10 - The Chase'' #''Reader Little Part 11 - Warning The Town'' #''Reader Little Part 12 - Simba is Embarrassed'' #''Reader Little Part 13 - Meet Zeke'' #''Reader Little Part 14 - Invasion ("It's the End of the World as We Know It")'' #''Reader Little Part 15 - Moment of the Truth'' #''Reader Little Part 16 - Returning Zeke/Reunion'' #''Reader Little Part 17 - Movie Within a Movie/"Don't Go Breaking My Heart"'' #''Reader Little Part 18 - End Credits'' ''Movie Used: *Chicken Little (2005)'' ''Clips: *Reader Rabbit Playtime for Baby (1998)'' *''Reader Rabbit Toddler (1998)'' *''Reader Rabbit Kindergarten (1998)'' *''Reader Rabbit 1st Grade: Capers on Cloud Nine! (2001)'' *''Reader Rabbit 2nd Grade: Mis-Cheese-ious Dreamship Adventures! (2001)'' *''Reader Rabbit Kart Racing (2013)'' *''The Simpsons (1989)'' *''The Simpsons Movie (2007)'' *''101 Dalmatians (1961)'' *''101 Dalmatians (1996)'' *''101 Dalmatians: Escape from DeVil Manor (1997)'' *''101 Dalmatians 2: Patch's London Adventure (2003)'' *''102 Dalmatians (2000)'' *''The Little Mermaid (1989)'' *''The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea (2000)'' *''The Little Mermaid 3: Ariel's Beginning (2008)'' *''Family Guy (1999)'' *''The Lion King (1994)'' *''The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride (1998)'' *''The Lion King 1 1/2 (2004)'' *''Alvin and the Chipmunks (2007)'' *''Alvin and the Chipmunks: The Squeakquel (2009)'' *''Alvin and the Chipmunks: Chipwrecked (2011)'' *''Alvin and the Chipmunks: The Road Chip (2015)'' *''Wade (1939-2014)'' *''Wade: The Movie (2014)'' *''Frozen (2013)'' ''Songs: *Circle of Life (The Lion King)'' *''Raiders of the Lost Ark Theme'' *''One Little Slip'' *''Gonna Make You Sweat'' *''All I Know'' *''Stir It Up'' *''We are the Champions'' *''Wannabe'' *''Stayin' Alive'' *''It's the End of the World as We Know It'' *''I Will Survive'' *''Lollipop'' *''Ain't No Mountain High Enough'' *''Don't Go Breaking My Heart'' *''Shake a Tail Feather''